An embodiment relates generally to vehicular energy management.
Vehicles electrical systems are becoming increasingly burdened by the increasing implementation of devices that draw electrical loads from the vehicle battery. Some devices constantly draw power from the vehicle even when the vehicle is parked. Therefore, certain vehicle operations such as cooling a vehicle interior passenger compartment or warming an engine block may not be feasible as the power draw from vehicle devices to perform such operations may draw too much power from the vehicle battery which could leave the battery drained and unable to start the engine. Alternative energy sources such as solar energy may be used, however, solar energy generated is typically used to solely power on e particular load device or go unused. This results in inefficiencies and unused energy.
It would be beneficial to have an auxiliary power supply that could be configured selectively for use or stored if the energy is unused.